Minor characters
Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Charlie Charlie was a helicopter pilot who picked Snake and Holly up after Snake had killed Big Boss and destroyed Metal Gear D at the end of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty President James Johnson James Johnson was the president at the time of the Big Shell Incident. He was captured by Dead Cell as his vital signs acted as a key to activating the "football" that controlled Arsenal Gear's Nuclear weapons. It is later revealed that he was working with Solidus Snake to buy his way into The Patriots, but Solidus had other plans for Arsenal. Before his vital signs could be confirmed Ocelot (working for The Patriots) killed him. With his dying breath, (and his last order as active "commander-in-chief") he requested that Raiden stop Solidus before it is too late. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Lyndon B. Johnson The successor to John F. Kennedy and the 36th president of the United States. Johnson awards Naked Snake the title of Big Boss after the events of Operation Snake Eater. DCI The director of the Central Intelligence Agency. He was a member of the US Philosophers that orchestrated the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater with the aim to gain control of the entire Philosopher's Legacy. He was later killed by Ocelot after the events of Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. The DCI is modelled after the real-life Cold War era director John McCone, but isn't directly named, as obviously, McCone wasn't killed in the '70s by Revolver Ocelot. In fact, McCone resigned from his chair as DCI in 1965. Leonid Brezhnev Secretary General of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union from 1964, following the ousting of Nikita Khrushchev, until his death in 1982. Although the Shagohod was destroyed and his powerful ally, Colonel Volgin, killed, Brezhnev was still able to garner enough popularity within the Communist Party to finally oust Khrushchev and place him under political arrest after the nuclear destruction of Groznyj Grad at the hands of The Boss. However, with the majority of the Philosopher's Legacy out of the Soviet Union's hands, Brezhnev led the country through a period of economic stagnation. This "Brezhnev Stagnation", followed by the massive cost of the 1979 Invasion of Afghanistan, eventually formed the catalyst that would lead to the dissolution with the Soviet Union. He dies in 1982 from various health complications. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Jonathan ]] Jonathan, a soldier serving under Gene's rebellion, had the distinction of being the very first recruit to join Big Boss and Roy Campbell in the early days of what would become FOXHOUND (you capture Jonathan no matter which soldier you capture from any of the avaible bases at the time). He helps Big Boss during the mission after being convinced by Boss and Roy that Gene would threaten his fellow Russian countrymen. He served his new unit loyally until his death, taking two bullets for Big Boss and forever influencing the latter's personality and philosophies. Even though he is dressed like a regular enemy soldier, he is considered a unique character by the game due to his small role in the plot. He cannot be killed under normal circumstances (because he is killed off in the story) and is the only character besides Snake that cannot be sent to Cyber-Survival mode. When he is killed he is removed from the player's team. Colonel Skowronski Skowronski is a loyal colonel of the Red Army and a former fighter pilot. He is the commander of the San Hieronymo base. After Gene started his rebellion, Skowronski's men turned on him. After Skowronski tried to kill Python (but failed due to Python's armor), Python locked him up in a cell, freezing the door shut. Big Boss found him and freed him after listening his drunken rantings. Later on, he tried to kill Gene by shooting at him with the minigun that was attached to Metal Gear RAXA. Ursula then threw Skowronski from the cockpit by using her telekinetic powers, it is presumable that the fall was fatal. GAKO Gako is an unlockable character from Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. He's an original character with no known back story making him very enigmatic and mysterious. He looks just like a generic soldier with a balaclava except he wears the Gako camo from MGS3. He is mostly known for providing the player with the Ga-Ko item which is, in actuality, a wind up toy duck (the same ducks shown on his camo) used to distract enemies. Metal Gear Acid *'Minnette Donnel' *'Viggo Hach' *'Lena Arrow' Category:Characters